This invention relates to a burglarproof or antitheft device for electronic equipment adapted to be mounted in vehicles such as car stereo equipment or a car radio receiver, etc.
For the car stereo equipment, there are two types: one type of the equipmemnt is fixedly attached within a cockpit in a vehicle and the other type thereof is removably attached with ease therewithin. The reason why the car stereo equipment is constructed so that it is removably attached as in the latter type is that an owner can detach the car stereo equipment as a burglarproof countermeasure when he is away from a vehicle. As the means for removably attaching the car stereo equipment, there are the essential part detachable system (the detaching system) and the whole detachable system (quick release system). The essential part detachable system is such that only the operating panel in which the main functional parts of the car stereo equipment is accommodated can be detached from the casing with a simple operation. On the other hand, the whole detachable system is such that the entirety of the car stereo equipment can be detached.
However, even in the case of either the essential part detachable system or the whole detachable system, there is the problem that a driver forgets detachment of the car stereo equipment or the operating panel when he is away from a vehicle. In this case, the fact that detachment is easy rather results in such a problem to allow burglary to be readily conducted.
Such a problem would arise not only in the case of the car stereo equipment but also in the case of other audio equipment such as a detachable radio receiver, etc.